Vente privée luxueuse
by ladyyyy
Summary: Harry se retrouve vendu à son insu par l'intermédiaire d'un site. Le voilà alors plongé dans une histoire complètement abracadabrantesque dont la cause principale est son acheteur Draco Malfoy. HPDM, UA.


\- Son -

 **Auteur** : Ladyyyy

 **Titre:** Vente privée luxeuse

 **Résumé** : _Harry se retrouve vendu à son insu par l'intermédiaire d'un site. Le voici alors plongé dans une histoire complètement abracadabrantesque dont la cause principale est son acheteur Draco Malfoy._

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de ma ff me sont prêtés par la gentille J.K R

 **Attention** : Cette histoire met en scène une relation entre hommes. Autrement dit, c'est un slash. Elle peut également contenir un langage plus ou moins cru.

* * *

 **S**

Harry se sentit stupide. Il le savait pourtant, que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était trop irréel pour être vrai, il s'en serait rendu compte si sa bonté d'âme n'avait pas effacé ses éventuels soupçons. Et maintenant, il se tenait livide devant cet homme au regard perçant.

-Enfin je fais votre connaissance monsieur Potter, vous êtes encore plus splendide que sur vos photos, amorça Draco Malfoy.

-Comment … M'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Harry effrayé

Draco balaya sa question d'un geste de la main.

-Une chose après l'autre, puis-je entrer ?

Harry se décala prudemment, laissant passer son interlocuteur dans la chambre. Il referma lentement la porte et se tourna vers Draco. Il s'était assis sur le canapé beige en cuir, les jambes croisées et attendait visiblement Harry.

-Alors ? Harry perdait patience.

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que vous me voulez !

Draco haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé. Il se leva souplement de son siège et tourna autour d'Harry d'un air inquisiteur. Harry sentit son corps se tendre quand Draco le frôla à plusieurs reprises.

-Je pensais pourtant que mes intentions étaient claires …

-Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes lança Harry hargneusement.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail insignifiant affirma Draco l'attirant vers lui.

-Mais putain arrêtez je dois vous le dire comment que je ne veux pas me faire enculer ! cria Harry en le repoussant.

Il respirait vite, le visage rouge de colère.

-Il semblerait que vous ne saisissiez pas bien la situation monsieur Potter. Ce n'est pas un choix que je vous propose. Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous m'appartenez pendant la durée de notre affaire.

-Mais je-

-Je me contrefiche de votre avis le coupa Draco. Vous vous pliez à mes quatre volontés ou alors ... termina t-il d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Il laissa planer le suspense de sa phrase pendant quelques secondes.

-Cela ne sera pas très amusant pour vous. Vous savez Harry, je prends ce qui me revient de droit quelque soit les moyens qui sont nécessaires d'employer.

-Vous me menacez ! s'exclama t-il indigné !

Draco lui lança un sourire moqueur en l'agrippant soudainement. Il ancra son regard dans le sien avant de lentement faire descendre ses mains le long de son corps. Harry poussa une exclamation étouffée.

Tout se passa ensuite trop rapidement pour le pauvre garçon. Son traître de corps se plia aux attouchements poussés de Draco qui prenait un malsain plaisir à le lui rappeler.

-Alors Harry ? toujours pas attiré par moi ? chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille tandis que sa langue taquine léchait son lobe.

Harry ouvrit grands les yeux, se relevant essoufflé. Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure noire désordonnée.

C'était juste un rêve se rassura t-il. Un putain de rêve qui l'avait fait bander constata t-il amer au vu de la bosse déformant le drap sur son bassin. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller en soupirant.

Tout était la faute de ce merdeux de Malfoy, sa vie était si simple les semaines précédantes ...

A suivre ...

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, c'était court mais c'était le but :) Une petite review pour m'encourager à poster la suite ?

PS: J'ai remarqué que quelques fautes s'étaient glissées dans le texte, je suis désolée si vos yeux se sont brûlés lol. Pas simple avec ma myopie, je cours demander une beta.

A bientôt XX


End file.
